Brandon
"Did you have fun playing with my cards? If so, then you've bought the full price of losing the game! Remember this: A man with greed shares no deed! And I am that greed...for being the trickster I really am!" ''-Brandon'' Brandon is the main antagonist in the game Gregory: The Evil Twin Brother. He is the brother of Twixa, who wishes for his brother's understanding of a good heart, and the son of King Droia and Queen Sirius, both of whom are deceased because of his chaotic actions as a child. He is a power-hungry jester that wants to take over the world in a sadistic manner for his benefit. Throughout the game, he often appears as a nice individual who can suddenly make friends and get help from them, but also betrays them in the process. Gregory and his partners often see him as a kind person who helps the needy, until the facts that are revealed about the past comes to light as a recollection by Twixa. Physical Appearance Brandon appears as a black jester wearing purple and white clothing, white gloves, and black shoes. In his demon form, he appears as a twisted jack-in-the-box with 12 arms, and now has a human-like face with a sharp tongue. Personality Brandon appears to show a friendly side of himself to others, allowing him to quickly gain trust from them for his demands. He's also kindhearted, and seems to listen to people's conversations whenever they want to talk to him. However, this side of him is nothing but a facade; when no one's looking or whenever behind closed doors, he is a sadistic, greedy, heartless demon with no care for others, including his own family. His motives are not known until later on in the game, when Gregory and his partners find out about the secret past that he kept in the dark. His main focus is to not only take control of Tauruss, but also the rest of the world. Background 30 years ago, King Droia, the ruler of Tauruss, married Queen Sirius, and continued his pride among the region for five years. After five years, Queen Sirius gave birth to twins, known as Twixa and Brandon. Both of them considered it a blessing. However, Brandon's birth caused huge problems for the family. At age 5, Brandon tries to kill his mother and goes on a chaotic rampage. Desperate and feared for his country's life, King Droia had no choice but to seal his son away with not only his own power, but with Twixa's as well. With the sealing of his son left despair into the family's hearts. Queen Sirius then blames herself for Brandon's birth before dying from the wounds Brandon inflicted on her. With that comes a new age of King Droia and Twixa living a struggling life as father and son. It didn't take long until King Droia died from an incurable disease ten years later, leaving Twixa to care for himself. Five years later, Brandon overhears the death of his father, which brings him joy, but still pity because of him not doing it himself. Afterwards, his father's seal wears off, bringing him back into Tauruss, with everyone forgetting the ordeal that took place fifteen years ago. He then sets his sights on world domination, with the help of his newfound power. To do so, however, he seeked the trust of people for knowledge about the world, all while keeping his real plans in the dark. Story As Gregory and his partners enter the Tauruss region, Twixa gets a faint memory upon entering the city. His entrance is detected by Brandon, who goes to great lengths of trying to kill his brother and any of his followers. When Brandon first meets Twixa along with Gregory and his partners, his rage boils on the inside, but keeps it cool on the outside to prevent himself from being suspicious. They engaged in a friendly conversation before parting ways. In another scene, Brandon meets Twixa wandering alone, but manages to keep his cool, and helps him to a bar to talk. Upon glancing at Brandon the second time, another faint memory comes into Twixa's mind with Brandon in it. Twixa, now worn out, leaves the bar with an enraged Brandon behind.